You x kiss x me
by Jude Melody
Summary: "Somos apenas amigos!" tentou argumentar o pobre e desesperado Kuruta. Mas o Paradinight era esperto. Ele já antecipara esse movimento e tinha a resposta perfeita: "Não podemos ser algo mais?"
1. Pelos olhos do Kuruta

Eu não queria assistir àquele jogo, mas o Leorio começou um discurso sobre como ele se sentia um cachorro jogado na sarjeta e sobre como eu devia um pouco de atenção a ele após desaparecer sem aviso e mergulhar em uma série de missões suicidas para alimentar a minha obsessão pelos membros do Ryodan. É claro que eu dei um soco no rosto dele depois de ouvir tantas idiotices. Infelizmente, eu acabei me sentindo mal por essa precipitação e me ofereci para recompensá-lo. Eu esperava um pedido simples, como uma ida ao museu, ou algo do gênero, mas ele me saiu logo com esta: "vamos assistir um jogo dos SupaHanta!" Ergui a sobrancelha, confuso. Quem eram esses SupaHanta? Leorio lançou a mão ao peito. "Como assim não conhece os SupaHanta?" gritou. Respondi com um dar de ombros. Para quê? O idiota começou a contar a história deles, ressaltando que eles eram o melhor time de beisebol-nen do mundo. "Beisebol... O quê?" Impaciente, Leorio segurou meu braço e praticamente me arrastou para fora do apartamento. Em menos de dez minutos, eu me vi dentro do metrô, a caminho do centro da cidade.

E lá estávamos nós, parados em frente ao estádio de beisebol. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento, mas não tive chance de escapar. Enquanto comprávamos os ingressos, Leorio explicou-me as regras do beisebol-nen. É quase um jogo de beisebol comum. A diferença é que todos os jogadores são Hunters usuários de nen. Sentamo-nos na arquibancada, e eu censurei Leorio por ele já ter dois cachorros-quentes, um balde de pipoca e dois refrigerantes tamanho família nas mãos. "Por favor, Leorio! Você está estudando para ser médico. Deveria cuidar melhor da sua alimentação." Mas ele ignorou minhas advertências. Pior do que isso: ele me entregou um cachorro-quente e um refrigerante! E ainda completou, dizendo que eu podia pegar a pipoca, se quisesse. Acontece que o balde estava encaixado entre as pernas dele. Eu não ia aproximar minhas mãos daquele lugar, não mesmo! Contrariado, fitei meu lanche gorduroso. O cheiro da mostarda não era muito agradável. Mas, para dizer a verdade, eu estava com fome, então arrisquei uma mordida. Leorio começou a rir de mim e estendeu o braço para limpar a mostarda do canto de meus lábios. Quase morri de vergonha com esse gesto.

O jogo teve início. Admito, estava me divertindo bastante. Era bom me distrair um pouco, para variar. Como os jogadores eram usuários experientes de nen, a partida era bem emocionante. Até mesmo condutas simples, como correr atrás da bola, tornavam-se incríveis! Eles praticamente lutavam contra o time adversário, mas sem machucar. Pelo menos, não muito. Feixes de luz explodiam de vez em quando, levando a plateia à loucura. Quando os SupaHanta fizeram mais uma jogada impecável, eu me virei para Leorio, sorrindo. Ele sorriu para mim também, e juro que pareceu tão diferente com aquela expressão tranquila e feliz em seu rosto que eu senti um pouco de vergonha. Bebi um pouco do refrigerante para disfarçar. Eu mal tinha me recuperado da surpresa quando um novo fato curioso resolveu despencar sobre mim, como se forças superiores tivessem subitamente decidido que eu merecia ser torturado.

A enorme tela que alternava entre imagens do jogo e imagens da plateia estava mostrando nós dois! Mas não era só isso... Havia uma legenda, altamente chamativa e rosada. E ela dizia "câmera do beijo". Acho que nem meus olhos ficam tão vermelhos quando estou com raiva quanto ficaram minhas bochechas ao ler aquelas três simples palavras. Câmera do beijo? Quer dizer que eu tinha de beijar o Leorio?! Não, não tinha erro. Eu sequer podia inventar uma desculpa para me virar para a garota do lado, porque as duas pessoas no centro da imagem eram claramente eu e o Leorio. Com o coração a mil, arrisquei olhar para ele. Para minha surpresa, ele parecia tranquilo. Observava nossas imagens como se estivesse analisando um desenho em um livro de Medicina. Eu engoli em seco e sussurrei seu nome baixinho. Ele olhou para mim.

À nossa volta, várias pessoas gritavam "Beija! Beija!". Se elas não parassem com isso logo, o vermelho da vergonha acabaria alcançando meus olhos, e nós atrairíamos uma atenção ainda mais indesejada. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei um bloco de notas de minha bolsa para rabiscar algumas palavras. Com as mãos trêmulas, escrevi uma pequena mensagem. Reunindo o pouco de dignidade que me restava, ergui o bloco na altura do meu peito e me senti um pouco aliviado ao ver minha imagem na tela fazer o mesmo. A mensagem dizia "Somos apenas amigos!" Amigos, entenderam? Arranjem algo melhor para fazer! Mas a imagem do Leorio também havia mudado. Ele mostrava, não um bloco de papel, mas uma mensagem digitada no celular. A maldita da câmera deu um zoom, e eu consegui ler as palavras com clareza. Elas diziam "Não podemos ser algo mais?"

Droga, Leorio! Como conseguiu antecipar meus movimentos com tanta eficiência? A plateia agora ia à loucura. Até os jogadores haviam parado para assistir. Um deles, que me parecia estranhamente familiar, ergueu o punho, berrando "Beija ele, Kurapika!" Os outros logo se uniram ao coro e, de repente, parecia que o mundo inteiro estava conspirando a favor do Leorio. Eu engoli em seco, tentando pensar em alguma forma de escapar daquela situação. Mas não foi preciso. Porque o Leorio me beijou. Na frente de toda aquela gente. Com nossas imagens aparecendo na tela para todo mundo ver. Eu juro que morri de vergonha!

Depois de uma eternidade, ele se afastou de mim, deixando um gosto estranho em meus lábios. Acho que era a mostarda. Ao menos, ele estava tão corado quanto eu. E fez o favor de continuar na minha frente, bloqueando qualquer visão minha na tela que as outras pessoas pudessem ter. Porque meus olhos estavam vermelhos. E não era de vergonha.

A garota ao meu lado estava tirando fotos, visivelmente extasiada. Os jogadores comemoraram e depois retornaram à partida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aos poucos, voltamos a ser apenas dois naquele mar de gente. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. Senti a mão do Leorio cobrir a minha. Fitei-o de soslaio e percebi que ele ainda estava bastante corado. Mas havia algo mais. Ele estava sorrindo. Parecia muito feliz. E eu, de alguma forma, era responsável por essa felicidade.

Quando a partida acabou, ele me tirou do estádio antes que qualquer um pudesse nos interpelar. Ele sabia muito bem que eu havia ultrapassado todos os meus limites e precisava urgentemente de um pouco de silêncio e paz. Pegamos um táxi e chegamos ao hotel em que estou hospedado em segurança. Infelizmente, o recepcionista havia assistido ao jogo pela televisão portátil e nos lançou um olhar significativo quando atravessamos o saguão a caminho do elevador. Antes de as portas se fecharem, ou o ouvi segredando ao rapaz das malas "Sempre desconfiei desse aí."

Cheguei a meu quarto com uma aura assassina vibrando ao meu redor. Ela desapareceu quando senti um peso familiar em meus ombros. Leorio começou a fazer massagem em mim, e eu me desvencilhei, ressentido. Ligamos a televisão para nos distrairmos um pouco, mas é claro que ela estava falando sobre nós. O apresentador gastou um ou dois minutos contando os detalhes da partida e depois levantou a "questão que estava deixando todos curiosos: quem eram os dois jovens da câmera do beijo?" Por muito pouco eu não destruí o aparelho com um golpe de minha corrente. Um dos jogadores teve seus quinze segundos de fama. Era um dos irmãos Amouri. Ele dizia para quem queria ouvir que me conhecera no Exame Hunter e sempre suspeitara que existia um clima entre mim e o Leorio. Gravei o primeiro nome dele, porque, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, ele será um homem morto.

Mas o que mais me incomodava era a pergunta feita pelo apresentador: então, será que agora eu e Leorio éramos um pouco mais do que amigos? Engoli em seco e arrisquei olhar para o lado. Leorio sustentou meu olhar, genuinamente curioso. Apesar de expressar calma, eu sabia que, por dentro, ele estava muito agitado. Eu podia sentir, pela sua aura, o quanto aquela pergunta era importante para ele. Minhas bochechas coraram só de pensar nela. "Leorio." comecei "Quero que saiba que, apesar de tudo, nada mudou entre a gente, está be...?"

Ele não me deixou terminar a frase. Calou-me com um beijo que durou uma eternidade ainda maior do que o primeiro. Eu cometi o erro de abrir os lábios, e a língua dele simplesmente invadiu a minha boca. Entrei em choque. Eram experiências demais para um mesmo dia! E o pior de tudo é que eu estava me rendendo. Estava fechando os olhos, abaixando os ombros. Minha terceira grande surpresa naquela tarde foi me perceber tão incrivelmente relaxado enquanto os lábios do Leorio eram prensados contra os meus, e nossas línguas dançavam sem muito ritmo ao som de... Bem, nada. Eu não estava ouvindo nada. Nem pensando em nada. Ah, eu estava mesmo perdido!

Não me lembro de ter aberto os olhos, mas de repente vi Leorio me encarando de perto. Tão perto que nossos lábios ainda se encostavam. Ele repetiu a pergunta. "Então, somos um pouco mais do que amigos agora?" Eu repeti a resposta. "Nada mudou entre a gente, Leorio." E ele me surpreendeu de novo. "Que bom. Achei que deixaria de ser meu amigo depois desse incidente." Eu pisquei os olhos, abobado. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Somos só amigos, Leorio!" Mas aquele idiota era mesmo persistente. "Isso é só uma questão de nomenclatura!"

Confesso que ri um pouco desse comentário. Mais por ouvir Leorio utilizando uma palavra sofisticada como "nomenclatura" do que qualquer outra coisa. Realmente, essa resposta levantava uma questão importante e que, para mim, era assustadora. Será que eu e o Leorio éramos mesmo apenas "amigos"? Amigos... que se beijavam? Mas isso não se parecia muito com o conceito de namorados? Eu ao menos duvidava muito que pudesse resistir caso o Leorio tentasse me beijar outra vez. E algo em seus olhos me dizia que ele tentaria de novo. E algo em _meus_ olhos dizia que eu queria que ele tentasse. Ah... Eu estou _mesmo_ perdido!


	2. Pelos olhos do Paradinight

Ele não queria assistir ao jogo, mas eu estava preparado para uma longa batalha. Não foi preciso me esforçar muito. Já conheço as fraquezas dele. Fiz aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado, disse que ele não ligava mais para mim, fingi que estava com o coração partido. Certo, talvez não tenha sido bem um fingimento. Eu estava mesmo me sentindo um cachorro abandonado. De tanto insistir, o Kurapika acabou me dando um soco. Doeu bastante. Mas acho que há males que vêm para bem, porque ele se sentiu tão mal por me agredir que acabou prometendo me recompensar de alguma forma. Eu abri aquele sorriso e tirei o panfleto do bolso. O jogo que eu tanto queria assistir seria naquela tarde. Eu estava louco para apresentar os SupaHanta para o Kurapika! Ele não entendeu nada, mas ele nunca entende nada quando o assunto é futilidades. Até fez uma careta de desentendido quando eu falei do beisebol-nen. Vamos, Kurapika! Você é mais inteligente do que isso!

Nós pegamos o metrô para ir até o estádio. Eu estava empolgado. Confesso que não era apenas por causa do jogo. Certo, certo. Não era por causa do jogo. É que, sentado daquele jeito do ladinho do Kurapika, com a mão dele pertinho da minha, até parecia que éramos namorados. Tentei prestar atenção em outras coisas para disfarçar o nervosismo. Quando chegamos a nosso destino, eu paguei os ingressos e fui direto na cantina comprar um lanche. Ao ver o que eu tinha escolhido, o Kurapika fez aquela cara. Nós nos sentamos na arquibancada e ele começou um discurso sobre como eu deveria cuidar melhor da minha saúde, mas eu ignorei totalmente e lhe entreguei um cachorro-quente e um refrigerante tamanho família. De novo aquela carinha horrorizada. Mas ele provavelmente estava com fome, porque deu uma mordida no cachorro-quente. Um pouco da mostarda sujou seu rosto, e eu toquei o canto de sua boca para limpar. Você fica tão bonitinho quando se suja assim, Kurapika. Eu só pensei, é claro. Estava com medo de ele me acertar com um golpe da corrente caso eu dissesse isso em voz alta.

A partida teve início. Eu já havia explicado os princípios do beisebol-nen para o Kurapika na fila dos ingressos. Acho que ele estava gostando. Ao menos estava sorrindo bastante, e eu adoro ver esse sorriso puro nos lábios dele. Na verdade, eu gosto de qualquer coisa relativa aos lábios dele, até mesmo a forma como o Kurapika costuma prensá-los quando fica com raiva. Em um determinado momento, ele se virou para mim, sorrindo de uma forma tranquila e feliz. Eu sorri de volta, estava satisfeito por ele se esquecer de sua obsessão pelo Ryodan por um tempinho, ainda que curto. Sim, aquele era um momento mágico. Só nós dois no mundo, nós dois e os jogadores que corriam e se engalfinhavam lá embaixo. Mas a magia estava prestes a ficar ainda maior, pois o homem ao meu lado fez um movimento brusco, apontando a tela do estádio para o garotinho que o acompanhava.

Dei uma olhada, e meu queixo quase caiu. Estava vendo nada menos do que a minha imagem, e um Kurapika bastante surpreso estava bem ao meu lado! A legenda sob nós era muito mais do que eu ousaria pensar em meus sonhos mais perversos: câmera do beijo. Qual a probabilidade?! Acho que, com essa, eu esgotei toda a sorte de minha vida! Em qualquer outra circunstância, eu teria tremido tanto que minhas pernas fraquejariam. Mas, naquele momento, naquele momento eu estava tranquilo. Porque vi o Kurapika corar de vergonha. E soube, no meu íntimo, que eu o amava. Amava de verdade.

Ele sussurrou meu nome, e eu me virei, sustentando seu olhar. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que até pareciam seus olhos quando algum infeliz menciona o Ryodan. Ao nosso redor, o mundo gritava "Beija! Beija!" Do jeito que o Kurapika é, se as pessoas não parassem de gritar logo, os olhos dele provavelmente incendiariam de vergonha, e nós dois teríamos um problema muito maior em nossas mãos. Ele pensou mais rápido do que eu. Agachou-se, pegou sua bolsa e começou a buscar alguma coisa ali dentro. Assim que eu percebi do que se tratava, saquei o celular e digitei furiosamente, quase arrancando a borracha das teclas. Nós mostramos nossas mensagens ao mesmo tempo, ele, pelo bloco de papel, eu, pela tela do celular. O "Somos apenas amigos!" dele contrastava com o meu "Não podemos ser algo mais?" Deu para ver o impacto que minha perspicácia gerou no Kuruta. Se não estivéssemos em um local público, acho que ele teria me matado.

A plateia foi ao delírio.Até os jogadores pararam para assistir. Um deles, que me parecia estranhamente familiar, ergueu o punho, berrando "Beija ele, Kurapika!" Os outros logo se uniram ao coro e, de repente, parecia que o mundo inteiro estava conspirando a meu favor! Não consegui mais me conter. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, fechei os olhos e me inclinei sobre o Kurapika, cobrindo qualquer visão que a grande tela pudesse dar de seu corpo. A próxima coisa que senti foram os seus lábios sob os meus. Eu... Eu o estava beijando!

Depois de alguns milésimos de segundos, eu me afastei apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam em brasa, mas não parecia ser de vergonha. O fogo que crepitava neles era alguma outra coisa totalmente diferente. Eu sei disso. Porque esse mesmo fogo me incendeia aqui dentro.

O homem ao meu lado proferia blasfêmias, cobrindo os olhos do filho. Babaca homofóbico! Felizmente, ele parecia ser o único a se importar, porque todo mundo, até mesmo os jogadores, parecia bem feliz. A partida foi retomada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo voltou ao normal. Éramos apenas eu e Kurapika no mundo de novo. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Eu segurei sua mão para tentar acalmá-lo e fui recompensado com um meio sorriso. Agora era o meu rosto que estava ficando corado. Mas tudo bem. Kurapika estava feliz, e eu sentia que era o responsável por essa felicidade.

Quando a partida acabou, eu o tirei do estádio antes que qualquer um pudesse nos abordar. O tal homofóbico fez uma careta para mim e esperou que eu me afastasse um pouco para dizer algo bem desagradável ao filho. Tadinha da criança. "Mas, papai, o que tem ele beijar aquela menina bonita?" perguntou, graciosa. Felizmente, o Kurapika não ouviu isso.

Nós pegamos um táxi e voltamos para o hotel em que ele estava hospedado. Achei que estávamos seguros, mas o idiota do recepcionista lançou um "Sempre desconfiei desse aí." quando entramos no elevador. Eu tive de segurar o Kurapika pelo braço para impedi-lo de fazer besteira. Ele chegou ao quarto envolto por uma aura assassina, e eu pus as mãos em seus ombros para tentar acalmá-lo. Tentei fazer a massagem que uma de minhas professoras ensinou, mas ele conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim. Propus que assistíssemos televisão, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois ligamos justamente no canal que estava falando sobre nós.

O apresentador não gastou nem dois minutos para falar da partida e mandou logo essa: "quem eram os dois jovens da câmera do beijo?" Achei que o Kurapika fosse destruir a televisão com sua corrente, mas ele apenas prensou os lábios daquele jeito que eu tanto gosto. Logo em seguida, o jogador que chamou Kurapika pelo nome deu uma entrevista. Era um dos irmãos Amouri. Ele fez comentários totalmente inapropriados sobre como nos conhecera no Exame Hunter e sobre como sempre suspeitara que havia um clima entre eu e o Kuruta. Gravei o primeiro nome daquele imbecil, porque, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, ele será um homem morto.

Mas o que mais me incomodava era o que se passava na cabeça de Kurapika. Sustentei o olhar que ele me lançou, esperando pacientemente a resposta para a pergunta que nós dois nos fazíamos. Tentei parecer calmo, mas, por dentro, estava completamente agitado, o fogo queimando em agonia dentro de mim. "Leorio." Ele disse baixinho "Quero que saiba que, apesar de tudo, nada mudou entre a gente, está be...?"

Eu não o deixei terminar a frase. Já tinha começado a resposta errado, como é que eu o deixaria falar mais? Calei-o com um beijo, mais longo e intenso do que o primeiro. Ele abriu um pouco os lábios e, ora, eu sou humano! Aproveitei a oportunidade para explorar um pouco. Foi fascinante! Ele se rendeu. Rendeu-se a mim! Esqueceu seu próprio discurso de "apenas amigos" e finalmente, finalmente!, mostrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Achei que eu fosse entrar em combustão de tanta felicidade!

Eu me afastei dele e esperei até que abrisse os olhos. Estávamos bem próximos ainda. Nossos lábios até roçavam. Repeti a pergunta. "Então, somos um pouco mais do que amigos agora?" E ele repetiu a resposta. "Nada mudou entre a gente, Leorio." Mas eu ainda estava disposto a lutar. "Que bom. Achei que deixaria de ser meu amigo depois desse incidente." Ele piscou os olhos, abobado. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Somos só amigos, Leorio!" E quando eu quero lutar, eu luto mesmo. Abri meu melhor sorriso e respondi com toda a audácia que tinha. "Isso é só uma questão de nomenclatura!"

Para minha surpresa, Kurapika riu um pouco com o meu comentário. Acho que ele não imaginava que eu seria capaz de usar uma palavra sofisticada como "nomenclatura". Não me subestime, Kuruta! Você sabe muito bem que eu vou tentar te beijar de novo. E eu sei muito bem que você não vai conseguir resistir. Fique atento, meu pequeno Hunter. Eu conheço as suas fraquezas!


End file.
